


putting you to further use

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Inspired by Fanfiction, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, they're in highschool so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I'm just not sure I want to get caught around you with a knife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Use You and You'll Use Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043043) by [TheFanficMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster). 



> I read an excellent fic for these two that I couldn't get out of my head, and I ended up writing this based on it. And there's knifeplay because I'm fucked and I needed it. shinra forgive me  
> 

He keeps thinking about it.

 

He keeps thinking about it and thinking about it, and then he can't help it, he has to go back for more. Practically ends up begging for it, but Izaya wouldn't have it any other way and he knows that, he doesn't know his friend entirely- who really can?- but he knows him well enough and he understands what he has to do. Shinra knows about power balances and how to work with them, and how he fits into this arrangement.

 

What he hates is the way Celty comments on the fact that he's been spending more time with friends lately. He hates that she's almost proud of him for this, when she doesn't understand that it's all for her, in some way or another. Making friends had been to stop her scolding him for it, and he doesn't think he would have given a damn otherwise. This part is trickier, but it's for her, he knows it is. He's not betraying his love to her, anyway, and he's not bothering her with his own needs before it's time for something like that, and as much as he wants to rush things, he knows that things won't work out in his favor if he doesn't practice a little patience.

 

Whatever the case, he makes plans with Izaya again, and the two of them meet up, when both of them have plenty of time. He wants more; he wants to take things further and he details this, not minding the scorn he's met with after expressing his desires aloud. If Izaya were really that put off by him, he would have left by now, he wouldn't have come here to begin with.

 

Finally, he says, "I'm just not sure I want to get caught around you with a knife."

 

"No one's going to catch us," replies Shinra, with a wave of his hand.

 

"And if you get hurt worse than you want?"

 

"I can patch myself up just fine, and you know that. The only person who might notice I was hurt is my dad, and he's out of town for the rest of the week anyway." He's thought this all through, and he hopes Izaya will be impressed by that- he doesn't ever want any of his friends thinking that he's careless or that he doesn't know how to think ahead.

 

"Alright, well. I still have a question about all of this." Izaya smirks. "Wouldn't you be more interested in being the one doing this? You're the one who wants to be a doctor, after all. Doesn't it make more sense for you to ask to hack away at me?"

 

"Maybe, but I'm curious about myself!" he says with a smile, and that's partially true. "Besides, we aren't going deep enough to really study anything, and I thought..." For the first time, he hesitates, and can feel himself blushing. "I thought you liked hurting me."

 

When Izaya scoffs, his blush deepens but the embarrassment has a certain thrill to it. "That's a funny way of putting it. You were the one who came back begging for more, right? And I never had any intention of dragging things this far, that was all your idea." He sighs, as if all of this is some great burden, but his eyes are lit up with something devious.

 

"Come on, are we going to do this or not?"

 

"Is Celty ignoring you again or something?"

 

"I've decided I'm not going to talk about her when we meet up like this," says Shinra, a way to get out of answering that question. Izaya sighs again, but at least he moves to cuff Shinra, spread out and face up. The fact that he's been undressed from the beginning, that the entirety of their conversation took place with him completely naked, has added another kind of excitement, and he's already hard. As much as Izaya pretends he's been brought here without wanting it much, Shinra can see his erection straining against his pants.

 

"Shallow cuts," murmurs Izaya. "That's all I'm allowed, right? But now I've got you alone, so there's nothing saying I actually have to follow that rule."

 

"But you will," replies Shinra, "because that's just the way you are."

“Mighty big talk for someone completely at my mercy.” He pulls out his knife, he flips it open, and he looks over his friend's pale, exposed body, as if searching for the perfect place to begin.

“I, hey, wait,” Shinra stammers, “you didn't...you didn't sterilize your knife, did you? Not since I got here, anyway, so maybe-”

“What was it I just said?” he interrupts. “You're at my mercy, remember? And you never said anything about my knife before, so you can't go changing the rules now. If you're so worried, maybe you should have thought about that sooner, or brought me a scalpel, or something like that.”

He _had_ thought about the idea of bringing a scalpel before, but it had felt wrong, somehow. It didn't fit with his image of Izaya, and it didn't fit with his image of how he wanted this encounter to go. He knows, in the back of his mind, that it's impractical of him to keep associating scalpels with the moment he first fell in love with Celty, and he knows that it's impossible to keep that separate, but he can at least try. He can at least manage that here and can keep it separate from _this_.

Izaya holds the blade over his chest and Shinra tenses, realizing, and not for the first time, just how vulnerable he is and how easy it would be. The blade is posed just above his skin, not close enough to his heart but if Izaya moved quickly enough- and of course he can, there is no one here to stop him- then it wouldn't be hard for him to drive it too deep. But he doesn't; he barely makes contact, and drags the blade down slowly, leaving a thin line in its wake.

Shinra hisses, the sharp pain causing him to clench his fists, and he looks down to see the dark red as it begins to spill from the wound. Izaya ignores it, and creates an identical line next to it, trailing it down further this time until he's reached Shinra's stomach and still he doesn't press down hard enough to do anything but draw blood. Another line of blood spreads, and Shinra can hardly breathe now.

His heart is pounding and his cock is throbbing, and he wonders why he's such a fucking mess, why stuff like this turns him on so much. He could never share this with Celty, he thinks; he could never let her see just how low he lets himself sink just to get a little bit of pleasure. But, then again, he doesn't think he would need to sink this low with her. He thinks that it might just be the fact that he could never want anyone in the way he wants her, that that is what makes him so desperate for such nontraditional methods.

Whatever the case, when Izaya makes a third cut on his chest, this time dragging the knife horizontally, Shinra whimpers, and his friend gives him a wicked grin while he murmurs, "You just keep getting more pathetic, don't you? And the best part is that if I say something like that to you. you'll enjoy it. I'm honestly not sure which part is more pathetic!"

Shinra doesn't say a word, because what is there to say? It's all true, and they both know it, and Izaya leans down suddenly and licks. He runs his tongue up Shinra's chest, cleaning away the blood of the first cut, only for a fresh line to replace it as the injury continues to bleed. Shinra makes the most pathetic sound and squirms when he feels Izaya lick him, again and again, tasting his blood. He doesn't ask what it's like, but it must be good, if he keeps doing it like that.

When he straightens up, he says, "I'm almost done cutting you, I think. It's getting a little boring, and I'm not getting nearly as much out of it as you are." He smirks. "But I'll leave you with one more." Before Shinra can say anything to stop him, before he can regain his senses enough to realize what's happening, the blade is against his cheek, and Izaya pulls it from just below his glasses to close to his lips. It's a very shallow cut and will heal quickly, but it's still so out in the open!

"Good luck explaining that one," he murmurs, and leans to lick it away as well. Shinra holds his breath, and wonders, when the other young man's tongue is nearing his lips, if he's going to kiss him. He doesn't want him to, and yet he does, and there's a part of him so desperate for intimacy that he knows he would find some way to justify it if Izaya were to kiss him. After all, it's not like that's something he and Celty could ever do.

But Izaya doesn't kiss him; instead, he pulls back and unzips his pants and climbs on top of Shinra to straddle him, inching his way up until his knees rest above either shoulder. His cock is in Shinra's face, and his intentions are very clear. He doesn't even have to say the word, but he does anyway, and there's a cheerful sort of cruelness to his voice. "Suck."

Parting his lips, slowly, hesitantly, Shinra knows that he doesn't have a choice, but if he goes along willingly, Izaya will go easier on him. If he had resisted, if he had said that this was going too far, he imagines it would have ended with him nearly choking as his friend forced him to do it. This way is much better for the both of them, and he wraps his lips around Izaya's cock, doing the best he can with absolutely no experience- giving or receiving- in this department.

His friend moans in a way that sounds almost wrong coming from him. There is no bravado to it, nor is there any coolness, and the simplicity of the sound makes it feel as though Izaya is being laid bare before him. Shinra is, and always will be, the vulnerable one when they meet up like this, but there is something to be said for his position, and he will know Izaya in ways that others don't, and will know that, however minuscule his power may be, it was enough to do something like this.

After a few moments of his hesitant sucking, he starts to roll his tongue over the head, and then Izaya starts bucking his hips, and it's only nearly enough to cause Shinra to gag. He takes deep breaths through his nose while he sucks Izaya off, and when the other young man climaxes, he knows that he's expected to swallow.

"Well," says Izaya, and Shinra is pleased to hear how breathless he sounds while recovering, "that was fun, I guess. It's so strange, that you get off to this sort of thing though. I really do wonder what she'd have to say about that."

"I already told you that I'm not discussing her with you when we're like this," says Shinra.

“That's mighty convenient for you.” He pauses, taking a moment to look at his friend, and he shakes his head with a cold laugh. “I could leave you like this again. In fact, I think that's just what I'm going to do.”

“Well, that's a given. You're actually pretty predictable, once someone gets to know you.” Shinra knows that Izaya has to know he's playing a mind game, and that he isn't really dumb enough to fall for it. But they're friends, so he's still hoping for a little bit of generosity this time around. “Still, I do wish you'd touch me a little...”

Izaya scowls, but this time, he does, and he laughs when it only takes a few strokes to finish Shinra off. He removes the cuffs and grabs the rubbing alcohol and bandages, but he doesn't help Shinra get patched up.

 


End file.
